Many vehicles today include navigation systems that assist a user in navigating to a desired destination. The navigation systems generally use radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted from external sources (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) satellites) to determine the vehicle's current location. Using that current location, the navigation system can then calculate a route to a desired location and assist the user in navigating along that route.
In some cases, to enable navigation services, the vehicle is interconnected with a device, for example, a smartphone or other mobile device, with a vehicle. These systems, though, are generally not useful beyond providing a map and directions for proceeding from a starting point to an end point. Thus, there is a need for device applications that are useful not only for navigation to a point of interest (POI) but also allow the user of the device to store information, such as the location where the vehicle is parked, for how long the vehicle has been parked in the case of a metered space, and the direction of a POI relative to the location of the vehicle.